


Storybrooke meets book 1: Barbie as the princess and the pauper

by pikayoshi



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikayoshi/pseuds/pikayoshi





	Storybrooke meets book 1: Barbie as the princess and the pauper

After the final battle had ended, life in Storybrooke had picked it’s normal pace. Snow was teaching when she saw something strange happening. Four people appeared out of thin air and collapsed immediately after. Snow quickly put her class to work and went to take a look. The people were two men and two women. They all wore their pajamas. When Snow looked closer, she saw that the fabrics were of really good quality. She saw that the two women were heavily pregnant. On closer inspection they looked like if they were a few weeks apart. Snow saw that the brunette was the furthest along. She took her phone and called Emma. It didn’t take long for Emma to take the call. Emma asked:” What’s going on?” Snow answered:” Four people just appeared out of thin air.” Emma said:” I’ll be there.” Snow hung up. A few seconds later the blonde woman opened her eyes and looked around. Her face looked confused. When Snow looked better she saw that she had a small baby bump. The blonde passed out again. Anneliese stood on the balcony. She was staring in the distance when a servant approached. The servant coughed. Anneliese didn’t immediately react, but after a short while she turned around and smiled politely. Then the servant curtsied and said:” Your Highness, your mother requires you in her bedroom.” Anneliese nodded and said:” Thank you,” and followed the servant inside. When she arrived at her mother’s bedroom, she saw that Julian was already there He had a worried look on his face. Anneliese took his hand and together they entered the bedroom. Genevieve was lying in her bed, coughing. Anneliese immediately walked up to the bed and held her mother’s hand. Genevieve raised her head slightly and looked at Anneliese who was looking very worried. Then she said weakly:”I can’t stay in bed much longer. I have things to prepare for.” Anneliese responded:”We can take care of them mother.” The queen laid down her head and began coughing again. A short while later Emma arrived and Snow spotted her. She waved her daughter over. Emma looked at the unconscious people and took her phone. In response to her mother’s questioning look she answered:” I’m only going to call an ambulance.” The ambulances arrived very shortly after. When they were away Snow said:” I’m sure I know them, but I can’t seem to remember.” Suddenly a voice called:” Snow! Emma!” David was walking towards them and was looking confused. When he was near them, David asked:” What were the ambulances about?” Snow said:” There were four people unconscious here.” David said:” We better make sure they are okay. And we can welcome them to Storybrooke.” They drove off in Emma’s car. When they left the queen’s bedroom, Julian and Anneliese walked silently to the throne room. They were expecting guests. Anneliese looked sideways at Julian. She was reminded how inexperienced he was in terms of royal matters. Before he married her, he was her teacher and therefore didn’t really bother with royal matters. But now he had to learn on the fly. Anneliese still remembered the first months of their marriage where everything was new to him. Suddenly Julian snapped her out of her thoughts by saying:” We’ve arrived Anneliese.” Anneliese looked around and they indeed had. The doors were open and in the distance were the guests. They both sat down. A while later a servant announced the guests and Anneliese called:” Come in.” The guests walked in and Julian and Anneliese greeted them heartily. It were Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow White curtsied and Prince Charming bowed. In the hospital the four people turned out to be fine. Emma and her parents visited them. The blonde was awake and asked:” Where am I and who are you?” David answered:” I am David and this is my wife Mary Margret and our daughter Emma. You are in Storybrooke. Who are you?” The blonde said:” I am Sarah.” The three visitors all responded with a nice to meet you. Sarah asked:” Do you have any idea how I came here in this bed?” Snow responded:” All four of you appeared from thin air near the school. I called my daughter and she called the ambulance.” Sarah looked confused but then the others woke up. The same story repeated itself. The names of the others were Eldon, Gustav and Teegan. They were told that they would be discharged the following day. When Emma, Snow and David were walking outside and then they heard a voice call:” Hey.” They turn around and see Regina walking towards them. When she reached them, she asked:”Why were you in the hospital?” Emma quickly explained the situation. Regina smiled and said:” I as mayor shall also welcome them. Anneliese stood up and said:” Welcome Snow White and prince David. We’ve prepared your room. You can refresh yourself there.” David thanked them and a few servants guided them to their room with their luggage. When they put the luggage on the ground David send them away. Snow looked around and said:” What a beautiful castle.” David said:” Indeed.” They refreshed themselves and a few moments later a servant arrived and asked politely if they needed anything. Snow declined and the servant went away curtsying. Sarah watched as a black haired woman entered the ward. She said confused:” I’m sorry, who are you?” The black haired woman answered:” I am Regina the mayor of this town. Who are you?” Sarah answered:” I am Sarah.” The others also introduced themselves. Dr. Whale coughed to announce his presence. Regina turned around. He said:” You are well enough to be released.” Regina said:” You probably don’t anywhere to go. While I’ll sort it out, you might wait in my office. You may also borrow some clothes until you get your own.” They thanked her. When dinner started Snow and David went downstairs. In the morning room the dinner was served and Anneliese and Julian were waiting. They greeted their hosts who returned the greeting. Snow and her husband sat down. After the hors d’oeuvre Anneliese said:” We are happy that you accepted our invitation to strengthen the friendship between our lands. David responded:” Of course Anneliese. How is your mother doing at the moment?” Julian saw Anneliese’s face sadden. Then he answered for her:” Not good. We are hoping that she’ll get better soon. We are helping where ever we can.” Snow had an understanding look on her face and took Anneliese’s hand in hers. Anneliese looked at Snow and said:” Thank you for your understanding.” Snow answered:” If we can help you in any way, please let us know.” Anneliese nodded and responded:” Thank you for your kindness.” They dined in silence. When the dinner was over princess Anneliese said:” Julian and I would like you to spend tomorrow together. Would that suit you?” Snow and David nodded with a smile. Anneliese smiled in response. Regina finished quickly. Then she turned towards her four guests and said:” I’m finished. I’ll show you your house.” She walked towards the door and held it open for Teegan and the others. They stood up and followed Regina towards the door. A while later they stood before the house. It was orange and had a pink roof. Gustav opened the door and walked in. The others followed him inside. They saw a cozy interior. Aldon said:” Thank you Regina,” and they smiled. Regina said:” No problem at all. Enjoy your stay,” and she left the house to let them settle.


End file.
